follow that script, just this time
by controlled climb
Summary: All her life, she's broken down the boundaries that were set for her. This time she has no choice – she's going to be that girl that everyone wants her to be. * Written for dearest Morghen.
1. Chapter 1

Written for "Valentine's Day Happens Year 'Round."

& because she asked for this pairing, this is written for Morghen.

* * *

_"If it's wrong to love you, then my heart just won't let me be right." - Anon.

* * *

_

She'd never admit it, but he's the most beautiful thing. Oh, she keeps quiet as she stares, but a girl can only pretend for so long – and to be honest, she's just not that strong. There's just some so _entrancing_ about him, not she would ever say anything like that out loud, because she's just another character in just another fairytale. Her whole family had their happily ever after, and now she's meant to live up to all _that_.

Her parents were best friends that feel in love. Her aunty and uncle just had that chemistry between them. And now it's her turn, and according to the script, her love is meant to be _forbidden_.

Typically, it's not the sort of forbidden she'd like. Everyone says _Scorpius Malfoy. Come on, Rosie. He'd be the perfect crime. _And she knows. The rivalry between their parents would make it just oh so sinful. So how come her heart is singing a different tune? _Lorcan, Rosie, pick Lorcan. He's practically taboo, but since when have you cared for the rules? _

The two are similar – in looks, at any rate. With hair so blonde that it's practically white, and stone cold eyes, they really are far too alike for their own good. But because Lorcan is just much more _alluring_ and Scorpius, despite everything, is just the _nice_ guy, Miss Rose Weasley finds herself falling for the wrong one. And damn it all if he doesn't know it.

He sees her watching, and just for the hell of it, he winks and flaunts everything he's got. As she blushes and looks away, he holds a steady smirk. Oh yes, he knows _exactly_ what he's doing, and what's more, he's having fun doing it. Sure, it breaks her heart, and she knows that it just shouldn't hurt this much, because she's only fifteen, and she's doesn't know what love is, so really, she should be perfectly fine – but she's not.

"Ah, dear Rosie," Lorcan mocks her in the most subtle way he can. "Going out with Scorpius, aren't you? What a _perfect _ending."

"There's nothing _perfect_ about it, Lorcan," Rose looks down at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. "Anyway, I'm no dating him."

"Never did care for the rules, did you?" Lorcan smirks, and she can feel herself breaking under his stare. "Never did do what's expected of you."

"I suppose."

"I mean, honestly, Rosie. Falling for me, Lorcan Scamander? Why, that's practically _illegal._"

"I'm not falling for you, Lorcan." She bits her lip, doing anything to distract herself from the tears threatening to fall, because she knows she's lying, but there's no way she can say the truth. Saying it out loud just made everything so _final_ – so _definite._

She's meant to be with Scorpius. Oh, he's a nice guy, she supposes, and he's not hideous, either. To be honest, she wouldn't really mind being with him. Sure, she'd be living a total lie, but at least he would treat her right – mostly anyway.

Lorcan… he's just some image that she's created. When she closes her eyes, she sees this _amazing _person that could never go wrong, but no one ever sees people for who they really are, do they?

"Of course you aren't," Lorcan replies noncommittally. Leaning closer so that his lips are brushing against her ear, he whispers, "Lie all you want, but I know. I've always known."

Closing her eyes quickly, Rose shakes her head quickly. Feeling her cheeks dampen, she wipes her eyes furiously. Tears are the last thing needs right now.

"Go away…" It comes out as a strangled whisper, and Rose gulps, before attempting once more. "Go away!"

"Come on, Rosie. We could make a new story."

"There is no new story to make. Can you _imagine _what people would say? I'm not meant to be with you."

"Who cares? Break away, Rose. You _know_ that we'll end up together."

"I'll end up with Scorpius. It's practically written."

"Burn the damn book."

The words cut into Rose, because she really, really wishes that it could be that easy, but life's not easy, and either is this. All her life, she's broken down the boundaries that were set for her, and she's never met the expectations that everyone thrust upon her. This time she has no choice – she's going to follow the rules, fake her happily ever after, and she's going to be that girl that everyone wants her to be.

"Go away, Lorcan," Rose mutters, and for once, he complies. As she stares at his retreating figure, she breaks. "Love you... I love you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Same story, same scene. You just have the liberty of reading if from Lorcan's eyes.

& many thanks to OliveTreeHugger for the idea.

* * *

Girls might have it bad, but boys have it so much worse. Because if there's one thing that every boy fears, it's the love of their life saying one simple word – _no_. Granted, some boys never get around to asking, but some... some of them did. Lorcan is one of these boys – the ones that actually have the guts to do something about his small, but very dominant, feelings. Honestly though? He never thought she'd say no.

He can feel her eyes on him wherever he goes, and well, just for the hell of it, he plays along. Plus, he loves seeing her reaction. He admits that he tends to flaunt just that _wee bit_ more when he's with other girls, because really, Rosie looks rather stunning in green, don't you think?

She returns the favour, of course. Whenever he sees her with that _damn_ Scorpius Malfoy, she twirls those delicious red locks, and flutters her eyelashes, and when she sees him watching, she turns, smiling slightly. And the worst part is that after all of this... she _winks_. There are some times when he can feel his heart breaking, but because there's another pretty girl clinging to his arm, he simply shrugs back, forcing a grin onto his face. Though, he's almost sure that it never comes out as a smile.

It's when he hears Lysander talking about Hogwarts' latest couple that Lorcan finally snaps. Rose and Scorpius? Sweet, dear, lovely Rosie... with Malfoy? It's an insult, if nothing else. Still, rumours can be wrong, can't they? So with just a little strand of hope, Lorcan saunters up to Rose, the whistling of the trains giving him a perfect cover.

"Ah, dear Rosie," Lorcan speaks up when he is only a few feet from her, his eyes lighting up with mischief as she jumps in surprise. He steps forward, testing the waters. "Going out with Scorpius, aren't you?"

He doesn't really want to ask, and is almost petrified by the mere thought that her reply might be... _Lorcan! Don't think like that!_ Still, his breath catches in his chest as he realizes that she's refusing to meet his eyes.

"... not dating him," Rose finishes.

Sadly enough, he grins inwardly as he hears this. Maybe there was a chance for them, after all. Still, he can't resist another jab. "Never did do what's expected of you."

"I suppose," her reply is short and blunt, and just maybe – just maybe – he thinks he's gone too far. He knows everything that's expected of Rose, and he's there, watching, as she fails to meet the expectations each and every time. Of course, she's never failed like _this_ before. Honestly. How could Rose Weasley, the girl that everyone knows is going to end up with Scorpius Malfoy, fall for someone like _him_? It goes against everything Lorcan's ever known. And he loves it.

After voicing his thoughts out loud, Rose finally manages to summon up the courage she inherited from her parents. "I'm not falling for you, Lorcan."

She bits her lip, and suddenly all the willpower that he had once possessed, rushes out of him. He knows she's lying, but dare he push her further? She's upset – he can tell by the tears shining in her eyes when she finally manages to met his gaze. He hears her gasp slightly as he leans in, brushing his mouth ever so gently against her ear.

"Lie all you want, but I know. I've always known." The words come out slightly harsher than intended, but they still have the desired effect.

Rose clamps her eyes closed, and shakes her head, her shoulders shuddering from the effort to keep her tears in. Her efforts are in vain, and as soon as the first tear slips down her cheek, Lorcan knows that this time, he's gone too far. If he was being honest with himself, he'd let her go. Because, in all honesty, Scorpius isn't really a bad guy – quite the contrary, actually. In fact, Scorpius would probably be a hell of a lot better for Rosie than he would be. She'd be happy with him, and he'd be happy with her. Lorcan opens his mouth, ready to apologize, and wanting with all his heart that she'll run into his arms, and that he'll be the one that wipes away her tear - wishful thinking.

"Go away... Go away!"

"Come on, Rosie," he pleads. "We could make a new story. You could have your _own_ happily ever after."

She doesn't budge, and instead she hisses, "No, Lorcan! I'm not meant to be with you."

"Who cares? Breakaway, Rose. You _know_ we'll end up together." He waits for a few moments, clenching his teeth and anxiously waiting for her reply.

"I'll end up with Scorpius. It's practically written."

"Burn the damn book."

She's silent for a few seconds, before speaking up. "Go away, Lorcan."

And because he's given her everything he's got, and because that maybe – just maybe – if he leaves her alone, she'll come back to him. It's happened before, and he just _hopes_ that it'll happen again, because if she denies it, he just _knows_ that she loves him. So with a final glance in her direction, he walks away.

He never hears her admit how much she really wants him to stay.


End file.
